A Sad Message
by Ze Shipper
Summary: messages from Fang to Boboiboy... Messages from Boboiboy to Fang... (BAD SUMMARY!)


**Hello Guys!**

 **A Boboiboy x Fang fic for you all!**

 **Title: A Sad Text Message...**

 ** _Disclaimers: I don't own Boboiboy or Fang..._**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _A Sad Text Message…_**

* * *

 **August 21st 03:47 am**

 **Fang:** Hello, Love…

 **Boboiboy:** Hi Fang. Why so early?

 **Fang:** I don't know. I woke up to get a glass of water, then you came into my thoughts. Now I couldn't sleep.

 **Boboiboy:** Lol Fang. Whatever…

 **Fang:** Hey, I'm serious.. From the day I first met you, I've been thinking of you…

 **Boboiboy:** Ok. What do you want?

 **Fang:** YOU. I want you.

 **Boboiboy:** Sorry, Can't be.

 **Fang:** It's okay… I can wait…

 **Fang:** I've been courting you for 2 years. I won't give up on you. You're worth the wait. 3

 **Fang:** Hello?

...

 **August 21st 08:34 am**

 **Boboiboy:** Hi. Sorry I fell asleep earlier.

 **Fang:** Oh, it's okay. Did you have a good night sleep?

 **Boboiboy:** Yep.

 **Fang:** That's good… You free tonight? How about dinner?

 **Boboiboy:** Sure. But I have to get back home at 10PM. I need to go somewhere tomorrow morning with Grandad.

 **Fang:** Okay Love. I'll see you at 8?

 **Boboiboy:** Okay. See ya, Fang...

...

 **August 22nd 10:24 am**

 **Boboiboy:** Hi.

 **Fang:** Hey..

 **Fang:** Are you okay?

 **Fang:** What happened? I've been calling you last night, for dinner? Remember?

 **Boboiboy:** Sorry, Fang. I fell asleep...

 **Fang:** That's alright... as long as you're okay, I'm okay... Maybe next time?

 **Boboiboy:** Thanks, Fang...

...

 **August 25th 06:34pm**

 **Fang:** Hey, Love, wanna go watch a movie tomorrow tonight?

 **Boboiboy:** What kind of movie?

 **Fang:** Horror Movie. You wanna come?

 **Boboiboy:** YES!

 **Fang:** Yes, you're my boyfriend now?

 **Boboiboy:** Nooo... I mean, yes I'll go with you to that movie tomorrow.

 **Fang:** Haha. It's okay, Love. I can wait. Eat your dinner, okay?

 **Boboiboy:** Yes, you too. :*

 **Fang:** Is that a kiss for me?

 **Boboiboy:** It's just a smiley, you idiot… XD :P :*

 **Fang:** Soo. That'll be mine.

...

 **August 26th 08:58am**

 **Fang:** It's 'tomorrow'! See ya later at 7, Love. Show starts at 8PM. :)

 **Boboiboy:** Yep. Can't wait!

 **Fang:** All for your happiness, My Love...

 **Boboiboy:** I've got a name you know. And it's Boboiboy, you dork.

 **Fang:** Of course I won't forget your name. You're just so beautiful and important to me, Love.

 **Boboiboy:** I'm not beautiful, Fang. I'm a boy for goodness' sake.

 **Fang:** You're beautiful in my eyes, even though you are a boy.

...

 **August 26th 11:06pm**

 **Boboiboy:** Thanks for the night, the flowers and the snacks.

 **Fang:** I'm glad you enjoyed the night. Sure hope you enjoyed the movie though...

 **Boboiboy:** I really did! You know I like horror movies.

 **Fang:** Iloveyou.

 **Boboiboy:** Fang... sorry, I can't do this. I don't want you to get hurt.

 **Fang:** Get hurt? Love comes with pain. And you're worth the pain. I've waited this long.

 **Boboiboy:** Fang, I'm scared.

 **Fang:** Scared of what? I'm here and will always be here. No matter what. I promise and you know that.

 **Fang:** You've been weird and telling me you're scared, but you won't tell me why. /3

 **Boboiboy:** ... I'll see you.

 **Fang:** I will wait for you. If you're not yet ready, I respect that. I love you.

...

 **August 27th 9:29am**

 **Boboiboy:** I want to tell you something, Fang.

 **Fang:** Hello, Love. What is it? Have you eaten your breakfast yet?

 **Boboiboy:** Yes. I already ate. I'm here at the hospital

 **Fang:** What? Why? What happened?

 **Fang:** Where are you? What hospital? Wait for me there.

 **Boboiboy:** No. Stay where you are. Can I talk to you later? After lunch.

 **Fang:** I may be busy at that time but I'll leave those things aside for you.

 **Boboiboy:** Okay. Thanks.

...

 **August 27th 1:33pm**

 **Fang:** Hello? Where are you? I've been knocking for hours.

 **Fang:** Boboiboy?

 **Fang:** I'll wait for you here

...

 **August 28th 2:00 am**

 **Fang:** Boboiboy.. It's 2AM. I'm still here. Are you asleep?

 **Fang:** I'll go home now. I hope you're okay. :(

...

 **August 29th 3:02pm**

 **Boboiboy:** Hey.

 **Fang:** Hi. What happened?

 **Boboiboy:** Nothing :). I want to go out tonight. Take me somewhere far.

 **Fang:** Oh… Okay… Where do you wanna go, Love?

 **Boboiboy:** I don't know. Just take me anywhere far from here.

 **Fang:** Your wish is y command. I'll be there at 8?

 **Boboiboy:** 6\. I'll see you at 4. Please.

 **Fang:** 4? Sure. No problem.

 **Boboiboy:** I love you.

 **Fang:** Is that for me?

 **Fang:** Boboiboy. Love. You made me so happy! Did you really say you love me?

 **Fang:** Boboiboy?

 **Fang:** Finally after 2 years…!

 **Fang:** Boboiboy?

 **Fang:** Okay. I think you fell asleep again. Rest well, Love. See you at 6.

 **Boboiboy:** Fang, I'm dying... I can't feel my feet, I'm feeling very weak... I was trying to tell you since last year. But you would always change the topic. I have cancer, Fang. Stage 3. I'm so scared. I don't wanna die. Please... I wanna be with you.. I'm sorry...

 **Fang:** Hey... My Love...

 **Boboiboy:** I'm sorry, Fang. I love you.

 **Fang:** I know since last year about your cancer. I went to the hospital where Atok said you were confined. I saw Atok inside your hospital room, talking with the doctor. You were crying. I heard everything about your sickness. It broke my heart. I don't know what to do so I went back home.

 **Fang:** I felt so stupid, I should've entered the room and hugged you tight. Or cry with you. But I can't… I can't… I don't wanna see you weak… I went to your house the next morning. Do you remember that?

 **Fang:** But oyu didn't open the door. So I went back home  & pretended I didn't see or hear anything.

 **Fang:** I don't want you to tell me you're sick. I don't wanna hear it. Cause I want you to live. Normal. Happy. Loved. Boboiboy, I knew everything from the start. Please, don't leave me… Live for me…

...

 **August 29th 5:05pm**

 **Fang:** Boboiboy… Please answer me this time…

 **Boboiboy:** Fang…

 **Fang:** I am willing to let go of everything just for you… Please tell me what to do. Please be happy and live.

 **Boboiboy:** Fang. This is Atok. I just asked Ochobot to type in this message for you... Boboiboy passed away two hours ago. He's gone… My grandson is gone…

...

* * *

 **T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T T^T**

 ***sob* Done!**

 **I'm sorry for the drama! I nearly cried while typing this one… *sob***

 **What do you think about this one?**

 **"sob***

 **REVIEW GUYS!**


End file.
